


Trip to the Smithsonian

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Happy Steve Bingo [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Happy Steve Bingo, Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Steve is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve has waiting to the opportunity to get Sam back for one of his pranks. A trip to the Smithsonian gives Steve the perfect opportunity to payback Sam.





	Trip to the Smithsonian

**Author's Note:**

> For the Happy Steve Bingo prompt ["Museum"](http://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/180478084760/happy-steve-bingo-masterpost-it-was-nice-to-have)  
> 

Steve stands rigidly to attention, a neutral expression plastered on his face. He focuses on his breathing in order to keep himself from smiling, something that would give him away to his target immediately. He has only one shot to pull this off.

The target enters the hall, their voice familiar and easily recognizable from the rest of the crowd. He keeps his attention focused and breathes. In and out. Calm. Slow. Not too deep.

“-ot my responsibility. He’s not a child, James, I should be able to turn my back on him for five minutes… Oh ha ha, funny. Seriously. How can- I know, James – Yeah. Okay. But that’s the thing, everything was fine, no reasons for him to go off and play hero. Mmhm… I- Look,…”

It takes all his will power not to double over with laughter. Its mean, it really is.

He had been planning this for some time. Payback for Sam’s prank a few weeks back. A simple white balaclava worn backwards and he looked just like the mannequins by his sides. A quick change into his old uniform and he easily takes the ‘Captain America’s’ place. It was just a game of waiting after that.

Sam comes to stop right in front of the display, in front of him. He can feel his excitement rise.

“-e‘s a 6’2 wall of muscle… He shouldn’t be too hard to spot. He’ll have to show up at some point…”

Sam looks up at him, still on the phone with Bucky, squinting looking as if he was noticing something slightly off about the Captain America display before him. This is the moment, he thinks to himself.

He turns his head and stares at Sam. His reaction is everything he was planning for.

“SHIT!” Sam exclaims, dropping the phone as he recoils. A few other people around Sam also jump back. He can faintly hear Bucky’s worried voice calling from Sam’s phone.

Steve laughs. He throws his head back laughs until he is nearly crying. “Asshole. How long were you standing there?” Steve can’t answer, he can’t stop laughing.


End file.
